


Old, New, Borrowed Blue

by Ruuger



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Other, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: The Doctor accidentally gets married again.  Must be Sunday.





	Old, New, Borrowed Blue

Ryan stared at the Doctor, his face scrunched up in a confused frown. "Wait, you mean he was..."

He turned to Yaz, but she looked just as stunned. "How. Just... how?" She asked.

Graham, who had not said a word since they'd gotten back, just stared at the Doctor. 

The Doctor turned away, embarrassed, unconsciously smoothing the hem of the white satin dress that she was wearing. She'd always liked the dress but before she'd lacked certain... attributes that made the front fit rather better now than it had the last time she'd tried it on. It had seemed like the perfect thing to wear when she'd decided to celebrate Graham's birthday by taking them all to a Golden Age of Hollywood themed costume party in New New Las Vegas. In hindsight, she probably should have checked a bit more thoroughly that the place where they'd landed really was a simulacrum of Golden Age Hollywood and not, in fact, the actual Golden Age Hollywood.

She found herself idly wondering what River would think about all this. Well, actually, she didn't need to wonder. She knew that River would laugh and then she would make... suggestions. Some of them most likely involving acts that would defy laws of known physics.

She glared at the Tardis.

"This is all your fault, you know. I trust you to make sure things like this don't happen!"

There was a wheezing sound, which she suspected was the Tardis laughing.

"Well I'm glad you find it amusing!" She said, and turned back to Ryan, Yaz, and Graham to plead her case. 

"You know how bad I can sometimes be with faces," she tried. "And I may have been a bit drunk. Well a lot of drunk. Both times."

The others said nothing.

"He's very good looking! And we were having fun, and it just sort of happened! And the next thing I knew, we were married!" 

Now that she thought about it, she remembered it had just sort of just happened the last time as well. 

The Doctor turned to Yaz. Surely she would understand. " _Really_ good-looking. I mean, the chin was a bit-"

Finally Graham spoke. "Good-looking? Of course you'd think he was good-looking! He was you! You were drunk and got married to yourself!"

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on Tumblr, which decided to show me [a gif of Peter Capaldi dressed up as Marilyn Monroe](http://duckodeathreturns.tumblr.com/post/84534277410/peter-as-vera-reynolds-as-marilyn-monroe-in-prime) right after a post asking recs for Thirteen/Eleven fics. And since the Doctor has canonically been married to Marilyn Monroe, and Thirteen is a blonde...
> 
> EDIT TO ADD: Please also read the remix of this fic linked below, because it's absolutely brilliant.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Do, I Do, I Do (The Month of Sundays Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617139) by [thisbluespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit)




End file.
